Train's Reaction
by Shadowfox26
Summary: This is a sequel to Creed's Letter! It's a Oneshot! Enjoy! Pretty much the title sums up what the sequel is about!


Hello and Welcome Everyone! Shadowfox26 here! Welcome to Train's Reaction! (Since I can't come up with a better title. Sorry.) Anyway this is a sequel to Creed's Letter. Pretty much the title should explain it all! This is what I think Train would react so. Please enjoy this shortest oneshot I've ever written! Oh and special thanks to Bunny-LoverXIV because without her this would have never been made! Thank you!

* * *

Rinslet picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rinslet, do you mind driving down here?" Sven voice was happy but slightly stressed.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Well... it's too important to tell you over the phone but I can tell you - you'll have to find Train."

"So your hiring me?"

"Ah-no-" She hung up. Jenos walked up, wrapping his arms around her,

"Was Sven talking about Black Cat."

"Yeah," She redial Sven's number.

"Sven, I'll do it - so do we have a deal." Sven was sobbing on the other side of the phone, moments later Eve took over,

"I'm afraid we don't have a lead, just a letter from Creed."

"C-creed?!" She gasped, "What the hell does he want?"

"Like Sven said, we have no lead, but we can try and dig something up but he might be in his old apartment where Saya use to live."

"Okay, I'll start right in the morning."

"Okay and tell Jenos I said hi." Then Eve hung up Rinslet was shocked, how did she know he was here? She hung up as Jenos asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Eve says hi. And, in the morning I'm going to find Train. Creed sent him a letter but Sven and Eve got it first."

"What did it say?" That really caught his attention now.

"I'm not sure, it seems it was to private to say over the phone."

"Do you think he wants Train to join him again?"

"I'm not sure, but I know when it comes to Creed it's never good."

* * *

"Sven?! Hello!"

"Hey!" He came out along with Eve.

"Alright where is this letter from Creed, I didn't drive all the way over here for nothing." Rinslet said, getting out of her red convertible.

"It's inside, I'll make some coffee - it's going to take a while... along while..." Rinslet looked confused but walked inside. She gave a hug which Eve gave back in return.

Sitting at the table, she got her coffee before the letter as Eve sat on one side of her while Sven on the other side.

"Here it is... and it's best if you don't read it out loud." Sven warned as she shot him a confused look but did what he asked, as she left her eyes read over each word, soon she cried out,

"WHAT?! Creed lost his mind!"

"Agreed - keep reading there's another page."

"Another page!?" Rinslet gasp, looking truly sick.

"If don't if I could even finish this one!" Taking a sip of coffee, she went on - in total amazement. "Creed totally lost it!"

"I couldn't agree more." Eve muttered eating her lunch.

"Sven, I can't find Train with this."

"I know, Sven said gaining a sweat drop and rubbed the back of his head, he was hoping that she couldn't say that.

"I'll track his phone... do you know his number."

"I have his old number - I'm not sure if he changed it or not." He gave Train's number over to Rinslet.

"Alright - I'll see what I can find. Did you ever try and contact Kyoko?"

"You mean the girl that left the Apostles to be or try to be Train's girlfriend?"

"Yes her."

"No, I don't even know where she's at and I don't have her number. Eve...?" Sven asked looking to the short blond as she just shook her head.

"I deleted her number months ago." The adults looked at her a bit annoyed.

"Well don't worry, I'll find him, just be careful."

"Right back at ya." Rinslet left later that afternoon.

* * *

Train was living alone once again, hot milk was by his side, closing his eyes... he saw Saya smile,

"Thanks Train, live your own life now - and don't forget to be free..." Train took a sip of milk as it warmed his chest as it went down his on the inside of his chest.

Finish his milk he cleaned up before heading to the bathroom for a shower. As he was in there - his phone went off on vibrate - the caller ID read: Rinslet Walker.

* * *

"I got it!" Rinslet cried as she quickly typed in something at a stop light. "He's where...? Ugh..." Punching on the gas when the light turned green - she drove down to get where Train was.

* * *

Rinslet knocks on Train door, waited for a few minutes, then knocked again,

"No bodies home." Rinslet turned to a smirking Train.

"Hey I'm glad I found you."

"After you tracked my phone I thought you were someone else trying to get some fame in the under world."

"Well you have nothing to fear from me, but Sven and Eve need you... something happened..." Train started to worry.

"What happened? Are they hurt?"

"They're physical fine..." Train raised his brow, he didn't understand. :Mentally along with my own is in question..."

"Rinslet - what are you trying to say? You broke up with Jenos and he drove you crazy?"

"No!" She puffed out her cheeks. "They got a letter -"

"Oh, a scarily letter..."

"By Creed." That shut Train up quick as the whole mood changed but only slightly she could tell - he let Saya move on and he moved on as well.

"What does he want?"

"A lot - trust me. I don't here it on me put come with me."

"Alright." He walked inside and grabbed his phone from inside walked out, lock the door as they left.

The drive over there was quiet Train didn't really know what wasn't going on but he knew it was good.

* * *

Pulling in and going into the house Sven and Eve greeted them at the door.

"Hey Sven, Princess long time no see."

"I couldn't agree more." Sven smiled as Eve did as well.

"Hi Train."

"Alright let's go inside we have a lot to discuss."

"Creed? Yeah Rinslet filled me in - so where is this 'letter'?"

"Right here." Sven pasted it to Train as he sat down on the chair. Train opened his mouth but Eve stopped him.

"Do not read it out loud."

"Why not Princess?"

"Trust me - things like this are better left within your mind..."

"O-ok..." Train said, some what confused by her actions. Never the less he read Creed's letter that left him shocked,

"W-what the ?" He touched that spot were he used to have a bruise. "THAT'S GROSS! HE DID WHAT TO ME?!"

"Oh there's more..."

"MORE!?" His three friends nodded as he groaned, "Oh, great..." Train read the rest as it made him sick to his stomach as he dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom.

"Train!" They all called,

"Train, hey man, you okay?"

"No-!" A throwing up sound could be heard, "Why are you guys so damn calm!?"

"We're not calm - we're freaking out on the inside." Sven said, smiling a bit as Train came out, looking slightly green. He groaned again as it turned into a heavy sigh.

"I'm not joining him or doing any of that stuff he wants!"

"Would you guys make a cute couple?" Rinslet asked, pondering the question as Train shouted angrily,

"How could you even say that?!"

"Sorry! It was just a question... Are you going to write him back?"

"HELL NO! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a hot shower and scrub ever part of my body until I don't think Creed as touch or bit me!" With that the bathroom door slammed closed as Sven called,

"HEY DON'T USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!"

"We should have burned it..." Eve said quickly, petting the white cat in her lap as Sven turned to her looking deeply graved. Rinslet chuckled softly, she never knew that Creed would bring them all back together... so maybe... Creed's letter wasn't as bad as everyone first thought it to be... even though everyone knew no one would ever read that letter again.

* * *

Well that's it for this oneshot! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
